Which is w(h)i(t)ch?
by shoppe69
Summary: Set after 03x22. Damon's been travelling aimlessly for two years - trying to come to terms with Elena's choice. In Baton Rouge he stumbles over a young woman who fascinates him. The attraction is mutual, but he's not the only one with a secret. Their liaison is passionate and very short - but the consequences are serious and permanent. Rated MA for reason! Damon X OC Helen Corey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an experiment - the translation of my first German TVD fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy reading, and please, leave some reviews. I like to play with the vampire/witch thing, but this one has a totally different twist to it. And I'm not a specialist in bourbon - although I love tasting it. The song lyrics are supposed to reflect the sentiment of the chapter. Helen Corey is my own invention. I do not own the Vampire Diaries material – I'm just playing with it.**

Partynight - (Helen)

_Girls just wanna have fun, by Cindy Lauper_

_"I come home in the morning light,_  
_My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"_  
_Oh,mother,dear, We're not the fortunate ones,_  
_And girls, They wanna have fu-un._  
_Oh,girls, Just wanna have fun."_

Music blasted out of the speakers, filling the room with heavily booming basses which had the glasses dancing on the bar counter. The dancefloor was crowded and a mass of people floated around the counter, trying to get their drinks. It was Saturday night dance party at the Bluebonnet on the outskirts of Baton Rouge. Drinks had been reduced by fifty percent since 11 p.m. and the party had almost reached ist peak. I had three more hours to go before my shift was over and the bar would close – thank god! Tonight was real hard work, though. Jeremy, my part-time bar tender, shared my shift tonight and without him, I wouldn't have made it. „Jer', I need more ice" I shouted. „Got none" he shouted back. „Damn it" I murmured and scanned the crowd for our boss, Jake. He stood in a corner, talking intensely to a guest and didn't see me waving nor my glances. „No chance, Helen", Jeremy called. I cursed inwardly. We desperately needed ice, but we couldn't leave the counter because of the mass of guests. I took an ice cube and aimed at Jake. „Are you nuts?" Jeremy asked. „Got a better idea?" I returned. He shook his head. „Thought so" I said and wound up. The small piece of ice landed securely in Jake's collar and he turned around. I waved at him with a big smile, signalling that we needed him here. He excused himself and made his way through the crowd.

„Helen, are you crazy?" he complained while he stepped behind the counter. I opened the ice drawers and pointed to them. „We can't leave, but we need supplies" I said. „Hey, service!" some guest called from behind. „Hold on" I replied, signalling him to wait. „Hey, bitch! Move your ass over here! I want a beer!" he shouted at me. Jake and I turned around and he clutched the man's shirt collar. „I don't like your tone! Apologize immediately or leave" he growled. The other gave in. „Okay, okay, I'm sorry, really." I was already drawing the beer. „Acknowledged" I returned. „I'll get the ice" Jake said while he moved past me. „Great, and, I'm sorry" I answered. „No problem, glad you're such a good thrower." He grinned at me. Around 2 a.m. business smoothed out and I had time to replenish the liquor stocks in the cabinets while Jeremy kept serving. An hour later most guests had left and just a handful of regulars still sat at the bar, chatting amicably. This was normal for our area. Most young people were headed for one of the more popular nightclubs in the early morning hours since Jake would close the Bluebonnet around 4 a.m. „I'll help Jake clearing the tables. You okay alone?" Jeremy asked. „Sure", I said and put another bottle away.

Jeremy and I kept a certain order to our cocktail ingredients and hard liquor. I was still busy assorting bottles and didn't notice the new guest in front of the counter. „Bourbon, please." The low voice sounded pleasant and I raised my head. He was young, around his mid-twenties, with dark, fashionably tousled hair and chiseled features. His most attractive attribute were his ice-blue eyes and I found myself banned by his intense gaze. The young old expression in his eyes gave way to amusement for a moment and I found my voice again. „Any special brand?" I asked. He scrutinized me. „Wild Turkey, if possible", he replied a little more throaty now. „Anything goes", I said with a smile. God, he looked too serious. „The 101, 8 or 12 years, single barrel or straight rye?" I asked, listing all available kinds. He blinked puzzled, but then he rolled his eyes. „All of them, in reverse order", he demanded and shrugged out of his black leather jacket. I just raised an eyebrow and fetched one of the heavy tumblers.

I had specialized in bourbon after a few years of working as a bartender and had managed to convince Jake to buy quite a stock of popular high quality brands. After a short while, word had spread that the Bluebonnet was _the_ place to get a good bourbon and quite a few regulars stopped by because of this. „Rye on the rocks?" I asked. He just shook his head and tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter. I shrugged and handed him the drink. He gulped it down in one large swallow and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply he handed me the glass. He seemed a little more at ease now and I took a new glass for the single barrel. A piece of our special spring water ice, which I kept in the drawer right in front of me, got added to this bourbon. Jake had declared me insane until he'd tried various bourbons with and without spring water ice. After that, he'd given me free reign.

The stranger looked at me and raised his eyebrows when I handed him the tumbler. „Trust me", I said and nodded. When he raised the glass, I put a hand on his arm. „Give it time to unfold its soul." The single barrel was too precious to be gulped down like just any hard liquor. He let the drink swirl a bit and then tasted it slowly before he swallowed. Giving me a brief smile he put the glass down. „What's your name?" he asked. „Helen." He looked pensively at me. „I've been drinking bourbon all my life, Helen, but I've never heard about a soul." I kept polishing some glasses and listened. „Everything has a soul. Liquor is the ghost of its ingredients." I had to smile seeing his expression. He probably thought I was a lunatic. „Interesting idea", he finally said and emptied the glass. „But dead is dead." He put the glass down and jostled it to me. I just shrugged. „A matter of faith", I returned and left it at that. It was not my job to discuss beliefs over the counter.

I poured him the next one. „And how do I drink this one?" he asked tongue in cheek. „Naked and hand-hot." I grinned suggestively. „Helen." I heard Jeremy call and turned around. „Coming", I replied and cast a short glance at the stranger, but he just nodded and stared into his glass again. „What's up?" I asked Jeremy. „I'm through with everything here. You balance the cash tonight?"I looked around. Apart from me and the stranger there were only three regulars left, already signalling me to settle their bills, and Jake. „Sure, no problem. Hit the road, Jer." He beamed at me. I knew he was eager to get home to his girlfriend. „And say 'Hi' to Caroline for me!" I waved at him when he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the bar. I had just settled the bills with the other guests when Jake came out of the kitchen. „I'm through with the kitchen and the storage. Can I balance the cash?" he asked and threw a glance toward the stranger. I nodded. „Yeah, no problem. He'll have a few more glasses of bourbon that's all. Just leave a little change in the cashier, okay?" He pulled the cassette out of the slot in the cashier drawer and put a set of coins and bills inside. „Alright. I'll take the cash home and you'll close the bar, okay?" I nodded. „Sure. Get home safely, Jake." He grabbed his jacket and turned to leave. „You too, Helen", he replied and took the back door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Passion

Passion (Helen)

_These Arms of Mine, by Otis Redding_

"_These arms of mine  
They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue  
These arms of mine  
They are yearning, yearning from wanting you"_

I stopped in front of my bed and for the first time today, I was really nervous. Damon turned me around to face him and carefully took my face between his hands. He looked at my injured cheek. „You need sleep, and better take a few painkillers", he stated and kissed my forehead. I just nodded and stepped back to take off my shoes. "I'll go refresh myself quickly", I said and fled into the bathroom. What the hell are you doing? I asked myself and stared into the mirror. I splashed some cold water into my face and retrieved the painkillers from the cabinet. Gulping them down with a bit of water I looked at my face. On my left cheek I saw a bruise forming. This may take a few days, I thought. After I brushed my hair I dumped my bra, shirt and socks into the laundry. In jeans and tank top I went back to the bedroom. Damon had closed the drapes and lounged comfortably on my bed. Except for his shoes, he was still fully dressed, as if he had sensed my hesitation earlier. He watched me with his eyes half closed while I grabbed a woolen plaid from the window sill and sat down next to him.

Without a word, he opened his arms and nodded at me. „Come on, I won't bite", he said with a grin. I scrutinized him, but his face was honest and open, so I crawled into his arms. When he pulled the plaid over me, I rolled on my side and nestled close to him. Hesitantly, I wrapped one arm around his waist, but he just took my hand and held it to his chest while his other hand caressed my back. „Thank you", I whispered. „What for?" he asked. „For helping me, and staying with me", I replied. He remained silent for a moment and stared at the ceiling. „Never mind", he replied and squeezed my hand gently. „Close your eyes, think of something beautiful", he whispered and closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into the pillows. It was kinda strange – I didn't know this man, but I felt perfectly safe with him. Maybe I was in a state of shock? Maybe, but his warmth and his regular breathing calmed me and lulled me to sleep.

My fantasy replayed the night's events in my dreams, but at the point where the robber should've stormed through the door, things changed. Instead Damon chatted with me and finally kissed me over the counter. I woke up. He had turned towards me in his sleep and placed an arm across my waist, his face being only inches away from mine. His dark eyelashes contrasted with his fair skin and lose strands of hair covered his forehead. The chiseled features seemed relaxed and fascinated me somehow. Carefully, I lifted my free hand between us and caressed his cheeks with my fingertips. His skin was warm and soft like satin. A wave of tenderness surged through me and I felt the urge to kiss him, but I didn't want to wake him. Instead I only caressed his lips with a feathery touch. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

His ice-blue orbs banned my gaze, asking, scrutinized me until his lips reacted to my fingertips. I put my hand on his cheek and brushed my thumb over his lips. He raised a hand and his fingers mimicked my actions, trailing paths across my face, leaving fire behind. I had to smile. He responded and pulled my head softly closer until my lips touched his. It was incredible – exciting, arousing, tender – all at once. Threading his fingers through my hair we snuggled closer together and I wrapped an arm around him. His kiss grew more intense, more passionate and his tongue demanded entry, softly caressing my lips. I opened up to him and explored his mouth. Our tongues met in a passionate duel until I ran out of breath.

I gasped for air, breaking the kiss while his lips travelled down my throat to a spot where I started to shiver with arousal. His free hands roamed my naked skin underneath my shirt and I started to unbutton his. I _needed_ to touch him too. The perfectly shaped torso would've done a Greek god honor. My hands wandered across his flawless skin, caressing his erect nipples softly. I flinched when I heard a hiss and looked at his face. He'd thrown his head back and closed his eyes, arching his chest to me. His surrender encouraged me to proceed with my ministrations and I replaced my fingers with my tongue. Teasing his buds briefly I let my tongue swirl around his areolas until he gasped and then I bit down slightly. „Helen…", he gasped and gripped my hair. While I kept at it, his breathing sped up, so I changed my pattern when he groaned and placed fluttery kisses on his throat up to his earlobe.

Deeply I inhaled his scent. It was an intoxicatingly warm and masculine aroma with a slight hint of bourbon, but still kinda fresh. „Damon", I breathed and attacked his earlobe. A deep groan emanated from his chest, almost like a growl, and within a blink he'd flipped us around, putting himself on top. The weight of him and the feral expression on his face when he peeled my shirt up almost took my breath away. Unconcealed lust lingered in his eyes and his intense gaze burned itself in my mind forever. Finally he pulled my shirt off over my head and eyed my body as if he tried to memorize every detail. „Beautiful", he murmured and his fingers drew a hot trail up from the waistband of my jeans across my abdomen and around my breasts. He teased me until I arched my back into him. „Please", I begged longingly.

He chuckled lowly. „So eager?" he whispered and bent down to kiss me. „Much", I replied before I felt his naked skin on mine and caught my breath. The sensation of our naked chests rubbing against each other overwhelmed me and I wrapped my arms around him. He pushed one of his legs between mine and we started an exciting dance of our hips, knowing exactly how it would end. Meanwhile he seemed determined to drive me crazy by tending to my breasts. Kneading them softly, he let this tongue play with my nipples, sucking, kissing and nibbling on them until I thought I would come just from that. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and pushed him away. He looked surprised. „Naked, now", I growled and grabbed his belt. Grinning he rolled on his back and got rid of his remaining clothes. I did the same and finally I was able to admire Damon in all his naked glory.

„Found something interesting?" he teased me while I eyed him from head to toe. God had really endowed him generously, I thought while certain parts of my body did a happy dance. He folded his arms behind his head and enjoyed my gaze. This man was very conscious of his own body. Licking my lips like a cat after enjoying whipped cream, I nodded. „I think I did", I replied and straddled him. He put his handy on my hips and tried to guide me, but I had something different in mind. Showering his skin with kisses I moved down on his body. I stopped just before his pubic hair and looked into his face. He watched me with an expectant expression. I couldn't help a grin and continued. Taking his fully erect member into my hand, I let my tongue swirl around the tip while my other hand softly fondled his balls. Then I closed my lips around him, engulfing him slowly as far as I could. „Ah …. Helen ….", he sighed and groaned, clenching the sheets in his fists. His body was taut as a bow, his head pressed back into the pillow. Opening my jaw was far as I could without hurting my already injured cheek, I took him all the way in. Slowly releasing him while creating a vacuum, I let my tongue glide underneath his cock while my teeth grazed the top and he moaned with pleasure. His hips undulated faster when I repeated it a few times and his movements got a bit erratic.

Unfortunately, I forgot about my cheek and one move hurt so much that I had to let him go. „Ouch", I groaned and held my cheek. He pulled me into his arms. „I'm sorry, Helen, really …", he started breathlessly, but I put a finger on his lips. „Hush, it's okay", I whispered. „But …", he tried again and I shut him up with a passionate kiss. He turned us to the side and pushed one leg between mine while caressing my breasts with his free hand. Pinching my nipples softly he caused me to squirm and heat spread from my womb through the rest of my body. I moaned and arched my hips into him. Following my silent request, he let this hand travel down to my private parts and traded my lips for my breasts. Exploring my nether regions, he carefully dipped one finger into the wetness of my entrance before he slid it up to my clit with a soft pressure. His lips, teeth and tongue tortured my breasts while his fingers played with my clit and teased my entrance. I felt like I would spontaneously combust if he didn't enter me soon.

„Damon!" I gasped, breathing erratically. „Mmh", he mumbled, biting into my right nipple. God, I was so close! I couldn't stand it anymore! I raked my fingers through his hair and tugged his head up a bit roughly. „Hey", he protested softly and locked his gaze with mine. „I want you, Damon, inside me, now", I breathed urgently. He smiled and replaced his hand with his cock. Lifting one of my legs across his waist he entered me slowly while my hips responded eagerly. A loud moan escaped my lips when he filled me fully and completely, inch by inch. It was incredible, as if he was made for me, perfectly stretching me in the most delicious way. His ice-blue eyes locked with mine and for a moment the world seem to stand still, until he started to move.

My hands claimed his body, raking my fingernails across his back, clawing into his butt with each thrust. All I could feel, was he, all I could think of, was he. His hot skin on mine, his hands on my body – strong, dominant, but also tender. His lips on mine – demanding, taking, but also giving. Dying in a maelstrom of sensations, there's no better way to go, I thought before all reason left me completely and my brain exploded in a whirlwind of colorful lightning bolts. I came hard, calling out his name and clutching at him, jerking uncontrollably. He followed me after a few seconds, groaning my name into my ear, his face mirroring his sensations. Then he collapsed above me, leaning his forehead to my shoulder, breathing hard. I held him firmly, as if I never wanted to let go again, running my fingers through his hair and caressing his neck.

I liked his weight on my body while we both slowly soared down from our heights. It was a pleasant feeling to have him close like this. „I'm too heavy", he mumbled after a while. „No, you're not", I replied softly, but he turned us to the side anyway, without slipping out of me. I opened my eyes, which I had unconsciously closed, and looked at him. His face was filled with blissful relaxation and a smile played around his mouth. I wanted to tell him how much I had enjoyed it, but he put a finger to my lips and shook his head. I had to smile too. He was right, this was not the time for words. I lifted my head and kissed him softly, but determined. My tongue touched his lips and dueled tenderly with his own. I let my hands wander lazily across his body, exploring him and reveled in his warmth. Our gazes were still locked, none of us wanted to divert eyes first. His fingers trailed down my spine and when I shivered involuntarily, his soft cock inside me started hardening again. "Another round?" I asked surprised and he grinned. „As many as you want", he replied huskily and claimed my lips again.


End file.
